Of future and Dark Lords - Preview
by Insanity-is-Freedom
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY BUT A PREVIEW OF ONE THAT MAY BE WRITTEN! Harry Potter comes into contact with a failed potion and is sent inside a fuchsia tunnel which brings him...to the future! A future in which he's a Dark Lord and is allied with Draco Malfoy! What's going on! Read and give your opinion.


**This story is one that I thought of recently. It seemed like a good idea so I wrote the first chapter, or at least the beginning. I would like to know if people are interested in this story. If they are I might post it as an actual story once I'm done with the Jade series, or earlier if I finish writing it before the Jade series. This chapter may be rewritten if I post the actual story but it should give give you an idea of what it's going to be about. Please give me thoughts on this. I always appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **

* * *

Purple tunnel…colourful lights…Harry was floating in an unknown place. Or rather than floating, he was flying at high speed, head first, inside a purple tunnel, that you could also call a fuchsia tube, surrendered by a darker purple space with coloured lights flashing here and there. His eyes as wide as saucepans, the raven haired boy tried recalling the events that had led to this bizarre situation. For once Voldermort had had nothing to do with it…He was in Potions…Yes, that, was it, he was paired up with Ron as usual and they were making some complicated Potion that he couldn't remember the name of. Of course, the brewing had been a catastrophe and his and Ron's potion had started acting abnormally. It had turned a very exotic shade of turquoise with neon pink and yellow swirls. Then it had started bubbling, by which point Snape had become alerted by the alarming state of their potion. But before the greasy haired teacher could come to them, the damn thing had exploded. Harry vaguely recalled pushing Ron to the side, but he hadn't been able to avoid the explosion himself.

So that's what it was. Or not! Where the hell was he? He may not know a lot about Potions but he was pretty sure there were none who were supposed to transport you in a fuchsia tube. And wasn't it about time the dam thing ended? How long had he been in there for?

As those thoughts crossed his mind, a blinding light came from behind and surrounded him. The green eyes, unable to withhold the brightness, closed themselves. As he let the darkness envelope him, Harry was vaguely aware that he was falling. However, he lost consciousness before the fall ended.

* * *

_Harry was falling in a bottomless hole, whose walls were garnished with various and unexpected objects including a chair, a teapot, a car, a TV and even a moving portrait of none other than Dumbledore. In his daze Harry wondered if he had followed a white rabbit and was falling in Wonderland. And just as he was thinking that Alice must have been in a part of the wizarding world to have potions waiting for her at the end of the hole, he landed softly. Without him having to move from his lying position, he went back to a standing position. It was as if his surroundings were the ones moving rather than him…There was no walls that he could see, it was only darkness as far as his eyes could see. He couldn't tell his right from his left and he wouldn't have been able to tell top from bottom if it hadn't been for the giant clock under him. The clock's hands were moving at a frightening speed. All of a sudden, the clock seemed to move in front of him, becoming bigger and bigger as it did. The clock continued growing and growing until it was all he could see. And as his vision became blurry, all Harry could think about was that it was really too bad he hadn't been able to meet the Mad Hatter…_

The raven haired boy slowly opened his eyes. At first, his vision was blurry and all he could see was grey and brown spots. He turned his head to one side and his eyes caught sight of a pale yellow blur. His eyes came into focus as he left his sleepy daze and the spot of pale yellow became a mass of curly platinum blonde hair, set on a pale heart shaped face. Protuberant grey eyes were fixed upon Harry and as they caught sight of the emerald orbs, a dreamy smile twisted the thin lips.

"Oh! You're alive after all!" exclaimed the girl, which oddly looked like Luna though this girl seemed to be at least twenty five years old.

The eerie comment finished waking Harry up and the raven haired boy shot up. He sat in bed, staring warily at the unknown woman. He had difficulties processing his thoughts especially after he caught sight of the radish-shaped earrings dangling from the woman's ears. The emerald eyes widened tremendously. Impressive. Surprising, too. Never, in his wildest dreams, had Harry so much as imagined, even as a joke, that someone other than Luna would wear that kind of accessories. It was then, that the boy noticed the nagging feeling around his stomach. It was an odd fluttering, which was rather uncomfortable, now that he thought about it. He wished it would stop…What was it about? It had started when he had thought about two people like Luna…Two people like Luna…That wasn't just like Luna…The woman could have been Luna's twin with a few additional years, plus she had the same taste in accessories and judging by her eccentric turquoise robes, in clothing as well. Even then, could you still call it a coincidence?

"…for three days."

Harry suddenly became aware that the woman had begun talking again.

"Erm, excuse me I didn't quite catch that…" said Harry feeling sheepish and forgetting about the fluttering for a moment.

The woman smiled kindly.

"I was saying, I was starting to wonder if you would wake up. You have been sleeping for three days already." she said. "I was starting to think you had died in your sleep."

"I…I see…" replied Harry not quite knowing what kind of answer he should give when someone announced they had thought he'd died.

Feeling a bit awkward, Harry glanced at the room. He was sitting in a Queen sized bed covered with white sheets. The walls were white, and the furniture was simple. There was a wooden wardrobe facing the bed, a bedside table next to the bed with a lamp, and on Harry's left side, a little away from the bedside table was the woman sitting on a chair. The room had only one small window, located on Harry's right side.

The raven haired boy could have sworn he had never seen this room before, let alone stepped in it, yet it felt familiar somehow. The green travelled on the grey stone wall and back to the woman.

"Erm…Excuse me, where am I?" asked the boy.

Once again, the woman smiled dreamily before replying.

"You're in Hogwarts, home of the Dark Lord Harry Potter."

Harry froze. Surely he was mistaken…he couldn't have heard 'Dark Lord Harry Potter'. The only Dark Lord was Voldermort, not him. He wasn't a Dark Lord and didn't plan on being one. And what was that about Hogwarts? Hogwarts was a school not the home of a Dark Lord!

"…to eat?"

The emerald orbs focused on the woman once more. The blonde woman was looking at him expectantly as if awaiting an answer. Harry didn't care about whatever she had said, what he cared about was what he had heard…no what he thought he had heard.

"Excuse me, could you repeat what you just said?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Would you like anything to eat?" said the woman gently.

"No, before that." urged Harry.

The woman looked surprised but complied.

"You're in Hogwarts, home of the Dark Lord Harry Potter." she said once again, questioningly.

"But that's impossible…" murmured Harry.

The woman looked at him with an expression of surprised amusement but let him in his thoughts for a few minutes longer.

"Then, would you like to eat?" she asked again after a few minutes of watching the raven haired boy staring blankly at the sheets in front of him.

"Eh?!" the teenage boy looked up in her face. "Oh, sure…"

He was still stunned from the news but his stomach was starting to feel extremely empty and it was common knowledge that one could not think properly with an empty stomach.

Nodding her head once, the blonde woman stood up and extended a hand towards him.

"Let's go to the Dining Room, then." she said.

Harry hesitantly took her hand and got to his feet with her help. When he felt stable enough, the woman let go of him and marched to the door. Harry followed her. Glancing at himself, he noticed that his clothes had been changed. Rather than the school uniform, he was wearing white pyjamas.

"This way." said the woman drawing the boy's attention to her again.

Harry hurried through the corridor to catch up to her. Walking into the corridors whose walls were covered in moving portraits made Harry fully realize where he was. It was indeed Hogwarts, though some areas seemed different, the pattern of the corridors was similar enough that he recognised the castle. The woman led him down the stairs, and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw some stairs moving. This small detail was the one that convinced him that he was indeed in the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, except there wasn't a single student in sight, and the room he had left wasn't one he remembered.

As they continued walking towards the ground floor it became obvious that the 'Dining Room' was none other than the Great Hall. Harry's suspicions were verified when he followed the woman inside the largest room of Hogwarts. As he caught sight of the inside of the room, Harry froze in the doorway and his jaw hung open. It was completely different. The size of the room was the same and the long tables were still there, but the tapestry that represented the four houses were gone, replaced by black and silver banners. Instead of the animal representative of each of the four founders was a shield showing a coiled snake baring its fangs, hanging from the claws of a fierce looking crow. Or at least it looked like a crow…

"That's the coat of arms of our Lord." said the woman who had stopped alongside Harry and had followed his surprised gaze towards the hangings.

A little embarrassed, Harry hurriedly closed his mouth and looked away. The four tables were in place but again, they weren't decorated with the usual house colours. The cutlery was silver everywhere and the tablecloths were white. On the other side of the room was the Staff table. At least, what Harry knew as the Staff table. It was decorated similarly to the other tables, except that the tablecloths were black and the eight chairs were heavily decorated. They were made of dark wood and covered in black velvet. The back of each chair had a coat a different coat of arms made of silver set into the woods. The two chairs in the middle were by far the most impressive. One had a raven holding a snake in its claws and the other a roaring dragon in the coat of arms.

"Looks like there isn't anyone there, yet." remarked the woman. "I guess we'll have to wait a little. Oh that's right, I haven't introduced myself, yet."

Immediately, Harry's attention fixed itself on the woman. He had to admit he was curious as to what her identity was.

"My name is Luna Lovegood." said the woman. "I'm one of the Lord's Black Riders."

Harry barely registered the last part of the woman's sentence.

"Luna! You're Luna!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

He had thought she looked like Luna, and now that he thought about it, there probably wasn't another person who would wear that kind of jewellery, but to think it was actually Luna herself…This had to be a joke, and a bad one at that! He was dreaming, no if it was that much he might just be trapped in an illusion…

"Yes…Do you know me?" asked the woman who seemed disturbed, at least as disturbed a Luna could seem…

"It's me Harry!" said the boy.

Then he remembered. There was another Harry Potter, and a Dark Lord Harry at that. She probably wouldn't believe him if he just told her that…With a sudden inspiration he lifted his fringe revealing the bright red scare on his forehead.

"You're…"

Luna didn't have time to finish her sentence as she was interrupted.

"Oh! Looks like our guest is finally awake."

Harry let his fringe fall back and turned around. A man with tanned skin and unruly jet black hair stood in the doorway. A smile played on his lips, and emerald green eyes shone mischievously. There were no glasses, the remnant of a scar was barely visible on the man's forehead, he was taller and more muscular that he had ever imagined he could be, but Harry was sure he was facing the Dark Lord. There was no doubt about it. He remembered what James looked like from photographs and he could tell that this was indeed James Potter's son standing in the great Hall's doorway, in a set of black and silver robes.

"Dear me, it looks like you scared the living out of him." sneered a familiar voice.

Full of foreboding, the raven haired teen gazed at the man who was standing on the Dark Lord's right side.

"Ma…Malfoy!" he gasped in disbelief.

For indeed, it was Draco Malfoy in all his grown man's splendour who was standing there, in robes similar to the one the Dark Lord was wearing. Again there was no mistake. For Draco Malfoy was, as he had always been, the perfect opposite of Harry Potter. His skin was as pale as his nemesis' was dark, platinum blonde hair which didn't seem to need a comb to stay neat opposed to the mop of jet black hair; a snake's poisonous tongue and a crafty mind and mostly everything Harry could never and would never be.

The icy grey eyes fixed themselves in Harry's emerald ones and the teen could tell that the adult Malfoy was wary of him.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" he drawled coldly, his eyes flashing like steel daggers.

"My Lord this boy is…he has…" Luna seemed at a loss for words as she stared in bewilderment between the young Harry and the older one.

The Dark Lord looked at his so-called Black Rider, before gazing questioningly at his younger self. Harry gulped and took a long breath to calm himself down.

"My name is Harry Potter." he said and once again he lifted his fringe.

The three adults gazed in wonder at the lightning-bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. After a long moment, a soft whistle broke the silence. Luna and Malfoy turned to look at their Lord.

"I had thought that you looked like me when I was younger, but to think that you were the actual me…" said the raven haired man with a bright smile.

No doubt it really was him, thought the younger Harry, he had, after all, had the exact same reaction as when the blonde woman had told Harry she was Luna Lovegood.

"Nothing to be happy about!" said the older Malfoy glaring at the older Harry. "How can something like that happen? People can't just travel to the future like that!"

The older Harry just laughed lightly, seemingly angering Malfoy even more.

"Anyway, come sit with us at the Head Table and we can introduce you to my inner circle." announced adult-Harry, leading young-Harry by the shoulder towards the Staff Table.

With a casual wave of his hand, the Dark Lord summoned a chair similar to the others, with a baby raven carved in the coat of arm, between his own chair and another harbouring a unicorn. Adult-Harry motioned his younger self to the newly summoned chair and sat on his own. Harry hesitantly sat on the chair. Luna sat on the unicorn chair and Malfoy sat on the Dark Lord's other side, on the chair decorated with a dragon.

"Those seats are reserved to my inner circle who are called the Black Riders." explained adult-Harry.

At that moment, four men entered the room. They were all wearing black robes in a similar fashion as their Lord. Harry's eyes widened as he recognised the newcomers. The first two were without a doubt the Weasley twins, Fred and George. The flaming red hair and mischievous blue eyes gave them away immediately. The two hadn't changed much and though they indeed seemed a bit older they still looked like the kind of people who would pull pranks whenever they had the chance. Next was a less familiar face. The man had a strong build. Dark brown curls fell on either side of his face and a pair of dark eyes looked steadily ahead. Harry had to think for a few minutes before he finally found the identity of the man.

"Neville!" he exclaimed without thinking.

The four men looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Who's that, Boss?" asked the fourth man.

"I'm not a Mafia Boss, Zabini!" growled adult-Harry playfully.

Though, Harry hadn't been very familiar with the Italian boy, as he was Malfoy's best friend and thus Harry's enemy, he had to admit he could see the similarities between the boy he remembered and the man walking towards the table. The dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin were most definitely the same.

"This is Harry Potter from a few years in the past who came to us a few days ago and woke just a while ago." introduced adult-Harry as the four Dark Riders took their seats.

Zabini gave a curious look at Harry before giving a gentlemanly smile as he sat at Malfoy's side on a chair decorated with a stallion. Neville's chair was decorated with a snarling wolf and was located next to Luna. As for the twins their chairs harboured the same carving of a Kneazle, and were the two chairs after Zabini's.

"The past you?" said Neville. "I didn't think it was possible to travel to the future…What year are you from?" he asked turning towards Harry.

"I am in fifth year." said Harry.

"So you're me from seventeen years ago." remarked adult-Harry thoughtfully. "You come from the time before everything started…"

There was a moment during which all those sitting at the table except the teenager looked nostalgic, then they all went back to their normal selves and Harry had to wonder if he had imagined it.

"We'll have to give you a name." announced the Dark Lord suddenly. "Harry is me and it will get confusing if we're calling you harry as well. Plus, it would be best to give you a fake identity while you're here. We don't want people to becoming nosy about our business."

Excitement filled the table at once and propositions were made by all the Riders.

"How about James? Isn't that your second name?" suggested Neville.

"I would feel weird calling him by my dad's name." remarked the older Harry.

"Norbert…"

"…like Hagrid's dragon!" said the twins.

"How about Henry? It's close enough to Harry…" said Luna dreamily.

"We could give him an Italian name…"

"Dimitri."

"No, Godric!"

"Salazar!"

Harry stopped listening as the suggestions became wilder with each minute passing. His gaze wandered towards the tables below which were starting to fill with men and women in dark robes. They were most likely the Dark Lord Harry's other followers. Also, the last Rider was missing. Harry's eyes were drawn to the empty chair on Neville's left. He would have to ask about the mysterious person, whose chair was decorated with an eagle…

But anyway, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

* * *

**That's it, please give me your opinions ^^**


End file.
